Insanity
by Beastfire
Summary: A new oddball meets with the Hyperforce, asking for their help. With what? Read to find out. Please, don't flame.


Hey. For those familiar with my work, it's been a while since I've posted on here. However, I won't be writing as many fics as in the past. Why? I'm busy with work study and art school, as well as other stories on my fictionpress account. If I get either good ideas, or ideas too insane to pass up, then I will write another fanfic revolving around said idea. I hope you enjoy this piece of randomness, written during a slow day at work.

I don't own the Hyperforce, and Atticus belongs to Emec.

Downtown Shuggazoom. Late at night. The Hyperforce had just succeeded in another battle in defense of the city and were about to get to bed. But, with even the most basic of plans, hinderances can, and likely will, occur.

A knock sounded at the foot of the Super Robot before they had a chance to leave. Standing there was a girl of about 18 years in age. Her black hair hung about halfway down her back, with a bright red patch of hair at the top and a dirty blonde streak of it right by her face. Her flesh was pale, like, deathly pale, and she had fangs protruding from her upper jaw. A set of black cat ears stuck up from her head, and a matching tail swished behind her. Behind her glasses lay her pale blue eyes. But perhaps the most striking of all was the metal cat paw that sat where her right hand was supposed to be.

Chiro had gone to answer the door. When he got a good look at her, he ended up staring into her eyes. They seemed to be quite glazed over. He could smell something on her.

"Uh...can I help you...?" he asked.

"Mrow?" the girl replied. "That depends...got any catnip?"

So THAT was what Chiro's nose had detected!

"Sorry, but no..."

The girl pouted.

"Have you seen a friend of mine?" she asked, suddenly brightening up.

"If his name is Mr. Catnip, then no."

"No...her name's Ivy. Looks like this."

She took out a photo of the little black and blue furball in question: a shot of her stuck in a beer bottle. Chiro examined the picture.

"Haven't seen her recently, but I know her.

"Great, because I can't find her and I'm kinda worried...can you help? Please?"

She gave him the sad kitty eyes. Finally, he sighed and let her in. Something seemed wrong with her. Of course, that was just because of her catnip induced high.

"So, you got a name, kid?" she asked.

"Chiro."

"Good. I'm Beast."

When Beast first saw the monkeys, her tail flicked about excitedly. When the monkeys first saw Beast, they stared in confusion as to who she was, what she was doing there, and why she seemed to be staring at the wall. Though she was normally regarded as a ditz, Beast was even worse when she'd had too much catnip She pounced upon Gibson to give him a hug. He squrimed in an attempt to escape the catgirl's grip.

"Put me down! Please!"

"Why?"

"You're cutting off my c- wait...how can you understand us?!"

"I dunno...a device of fanfiction thrown in by the insane, hungryy, poor, sleep deprived college student writing this?"

Gibson blinked.

"I believe you may have just drilled a hole into the Fourth Wall..."

"Really? What about the first three?"

"They may have fallen upon your head as a child..." he said sarcastically.

"Huh...y'know, come to think of it..."

Gibson looked to the others for assistance. Nova walked over to help.

"Look...maybe you should put Gibson down...H-"

"PINK!" Beast screamed, terrified and pointing at Nova's eyes.

Nova blinked.

"Yeah...I have pink eyes...you're not scared of the color pink, are you?"

"Hell yes, I am!"

"We'd better keep her away from Jinmay..." put in Otto.

"Someone call?" Jinmay asked, walking into the room.

When Beast saw the pinkness of Jinmay's hair, she screamed again, clinging to Gibson. Gibson was clinging to life, hoping that this girl wouldn't squeeze him to death. Suddenly, Beast just dropped to the floor and fell asleep, her grip on Gibson relaxing. The blue monkey sprang up and looked at Chiro.

"Why in Shuggazoom did you let her in here, Chiro...?" he panted.

"She needs help."

"That's an understatement..." muttered Sprx.

"Aside from that, she wants us to help her find Ivy."

"Ivy...you mean that little weasel thing that drank too much?" asked Jinmay.

"Yep, that sounds like her, alright," said Otto.

"Think we should help, team?" Chiro asked.

Antauri nodded. "Yes. No matter how unstable someone is, we must help if they need it."

The rest of the team realized that he was right, and then set out to find Ivy. So much for a good night's sleep... The search was long, and far too dull to put int detail. After a while, near a forest area, the Super Robot came to a house. The sensors picked up on a very familiar energy signal.

Beast, meanwhile, was awakening. She stretched, yawned, nd looked at the Monkey Team.

"Find her yet?" she asked with a yawn.

"Yes," replied Antauri. "She's in that house."

The group soon exited the Robot to go see if Ivy was alright. Chiro knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a child. He looked almost like Ivy, b ut with shorter hair and green and black fur.

"Hi," he greeted. "Are you here to see my mom?"

"Yes," said Nova. "Is she here?"

"Yep. Hold on, I'll go get her."

The boy left for a moment or two, and then returned with Ivy. When they got to the door, Chiro looked at them both.

"Hey, Ivy...you aren't in any danger...?"

"No...where'd you get an idea like that?" she asked.

"Beast here said that you probably were..."

"That's because she can't think to save her own life."

"I-is that so...?"

Chiro turned to glare at Beast, as did the rest of the team. She simply mewed as her tail swished behind her.

"Yep. She's also a pain," added Ivy.

"We know that much already," said Sprx with a shudder.

"Who's this cute little guy?" Otto asked, looking at Ivy's son.

"My son Atticus. He's one of ten kids," she said proudly.

"TEN?!"

"Yep."

Nova grabbed onto Ivy, hugging her. After this experience with Beast, the team seemed to greatly appreciate Ivy's presence. They all began to hug and pet her and Atticus, leaving Beast feeling left out. So, she began to hug Gibson. Thus ended that crazy night.

Hope this was enjoyed. Also, the characters may have been a little OOC. If so, please don't hold it against me. This fic was my vision, and I sought to see it through. Please don't flame it.


End file.
